We'll Always Have Time for Each Other
by TheArtist667
Summary: We'd recently broken up. You just jumped to conclusions didn't you? No, it wasn't bad at all, clean and smooth. We still love each other, still talk. But things are getting a little bit complicated. My manager is making me do a break up song or a movie and the same with Jace. So I need your help to choose. I must've forgotten something. We're both rich and famous. Does that help?
1. Chapter 1

I sighed, walking into the bookstore, presenting the newest magazines. I was buying every single one of them that contained either my name or someone special's name. Why?

Because we'd recently broken up.

Did I forget to mention I'm in the second most well known band in the world? Ah. That might've been the important information I left out.

The cashier, Simon, laughed as I entered and I flipped my old best friend the finger.

"You here again Clary?" Simon asked. "They're all over the place, your name plastered on the front cover of every single one."

I sighed again, slumping my shoulders. "Yeah. Jace seems to be extremely capable of getting our name out there. I mean, the break up wasn't even that bad! We just didn't have time for each other anymore and now the paparazzi are assuming one of us was cheating!"

"Well, they did catch Jace inside a bar kissing another girl," Simon said, "That would give anyone a bad rep."

I groaned. "We'd already discussed it and stayed together for another six months though!"

"No," Simon argued. "Two days ago."

He slid the magazine over to me and sure enough, Jace Lightwood was kissing another girl with straight red hair and pale skin. Now before you go assuming, that was_ not_ I.

"We were already broken up," I sighed, with a heavy heart.

The bell tinkled and in walked my beautiful ex.

"I thought I had this building?" I asked, my eyebrows raised.

He took off his sunglasses, rubbing them with his plain white t-shirt.

Before Jace and I had broken up, we'd agreed on what stores in New York we would go to buy all the magazines. I'd had this one because Simon would let me get hundreds of magazines half off.  
I'm telling you, the break up was not bad at all. Like I mean, afterwards we hugged and agreed to keep in touch.

Even if I did the next week on the bed watching reruns of Doctor Who with a tub of ice cream on my lap every second. And Jace went and had sex with other girls to get over me. Which coincidently all looked like me.

We'd discussed that too, actually. He told me not to be offended.

"I know," he said. "'Razzi."  
I nodded in understanding, picking up about twenty magazines from the _cat catalogue _with Jace and mine picture on it with a giant X on it. Now, to give them credit, they did put a flying cat in the middle of Jace's forehead.

"That is one bad pimple you got there," I said, pointing at the hissing cat.

Jace grinned. "I think they're sending you a message. Get a cat. Become a cat lady."

Simon shook his head. "I'm surprised the paparazzi still hasn't given you two up. You still act like you're together. You have lunch together every damn day!"

I punched him in the shoulder. "Go throw all those away."

Simon smirked. "Don't start kissing."

I wrinkled my nose at him, ignoring the pang of hurt that went through my stomach. Simon always used to say that to us.

I looked back at Jace. "Can you, um, help me find some other ones?" He nodded.

"Yeah," he held up a bag of Taki's takeout. "You want some?"

"Coconut pancakes?" I asked lightly.

He grinned. "Why of course. What kind of person do you think I am?"

"My best friend," I winked at him and I heard a mock gasp of hurt behind me. I whirled around and saw Simon standing there with a hand on his chest, closing his eyes and crumpling to the ground.

"I have been wounded," he mumbled into the carpeted ground. "Severely."

I rolled my eyes, turning back to the golden-eyed beauty. I licked my lips, deciding to tell him what my manager told me. "My manager wants me to write some miserable break up song so we can officially get the news out there. I don't want it to be known though, and that's a problem. It's either that or shoot a movie. I wanted to see your opinion 'cause you know I can't act worth a shit."

Jace smiled slightly, looking down at his hands. "My manager said the same thing."

I cocked my head to the side. "Do you think they planned this?"

He laughed. "Oh, they most definitely did and we both know it."

The bell tinkled again and a bunch of girls came squealing in about getting the newest magazine and how it wasn't anywhere else.

"We're closed!" Simon yelled, moving his body to failingly stand in front of me.

The blonde in the front raised an eyebrow and scanned the room and I held my breath, hoping Simon was enough of a distraction. "The sign said 'Open' and this store always opens at 8:00. It's 8:05."

One of the girls squealed. "OMG, Presily, that's Jace and Clary!"

I flinched as she said my name and scooted back. "Sorry no autographs, I don't have a pen!"

The brunette that had squealed shrugged, grabbing a Sharpie off the desk and held out a very expensive looking shirt. "Use this."

My eyes widened as one girl, probably around twelve launched herself at Jace, knocking him off his feet. He landed on the ground and my jaw dropped as she kissed his cheek.  
"I love you! Why did you and Clary break up? You guys were _so_ cute! And, oh my gosh, I love the new shirt you're wearing!"

Jace looked at her with an incredulous expression. "How'd you know it was new?"

"Oh well, um, you see, it doesn't smell like you."

I busted out with laughter, adding a couple snorts here and there, making the girl look at me with an embarrassed face. "_That_ was the answer of the year! What interview did you answer that in? I hadn't seen it yet."

"I don't remember even saying how I smelt," he said awkwardly. "Can you get off please?" He added to the girl on top of him. The flustered girl got off him.

The leader, Presily, I assume, looked at us with a questioned face. "You guys are still together aren't you? Because I don't act like this around my exes."

I nodded my head, looking down at the ground. "It wasn't a really personal break up, though. We're still best friends, like always."

"Shit," Simon muttered, looking out the window, at the crowd surrounding the building, all holding cameras.

"Back door?" I asked, looking at Jace.

"Back door," he agreed.

I grabbed his hand, sprinting down the aisles of the store. We got to the emergency exit and there were even more paparazzi out there, screaming questions at me that I didn't even care to answer.

I slammed the door close. "We're stuck in here and there's windows all around the store."

"Yo, Simon," Jace yelled. "Let us in the storage closet!"

Simon grabbed his keys the counter and I sprinted to follow him, Jace quick on my heels.

I slammed the door shut and I heard the lock click behind it.

** Chapter 1 out of many! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! **

** Be sure to check out my profile for many more Mortal Instruments story if you're interested. **

** Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare owns all rights to the Mortal Instruments characters. **

** ~Bethanie**


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh my God," I groaned, clutching my head, a headache beginning to bloom like the most ugly flower that existed. "I really should've eaten breakfast this morning. I'm about to pass out."

Jace and I had been sitting in the storage room for two, _two _hours now and Simon still hadn't given us the clear. Either he was getting it on with Jace's stepsister or the paparazzi were being extremely stubborn today. Like every day.

"I have a breath mint," Jace added helpfully.

I shook my head and groaned. "You always have a breath mint! If I wanted a breath mint, I would've asked for one."

"Sorry," he sighed, sitting back. "I forgot how grumpy you get when you're hungry."

I would've yelled if my head wasn't pounding.

"You're free!" Simon yelled, unlocking the door. His hair was immensely tousled and Isabelle Lightwood sat on the counter, her smirk as clear as the sun.

"You were getting it on with Isabelle!" I yelled, smacking him in the shoulder.

Jace shook his head. "Down, girl, down."

I glared at him. "Pancakes. Now."

Jace smirked, tossing me the bag.

I gobbled down the pancakes and held a conversation with Isabelle through my mouthful. "We haven't had a girl's night in forever. And I don't mean going to a club and you going home with some sexy guy. No, I mean we actually catch up with each other."

Isabelle grinned. "I see what you're getting at. My place, yeah?"

I nodded and smiled for real for the first time since Jace and I broke it off.

"Six thirty?"

"Oh, it's on," Isabelle added, giving me a hug.

The house Alec, Jace, and Isabelle shared never ceased to amaze me. It was beautiful on the outside, but on the inside it was even more beautiful. It showed how they were all different.

Yeah, the living room and kitchen were typical, but their rooms were the real things. Isabelle's is messy, with hot pink walls and a zebra bed, and a vanity. Jace's is plain and white, completely organized. The only way you could tell someone actually lived there was that there was no dust and there was still a picture of us on his bedside dresser. Alec's is a blue room and a grey bed with grey dressers up against the wall, a few items here and there on his floor.

I was currently lying on Isabelle's bed, my legs in the air, my head in my hands. Isabelle was rubbing my back occasionally, listening to me tell the whole story of how we broke it off.

_We were meeting for our daily lunch that Jace rarely ever showed up to. It wasn't that he didn't try, he really did, and I could see that he was growing tired of never being able to see me. _

_ He walked in through the door as the waiter gave me my tea, plopping down next to me, taking off his sunglasses and hat. _

_ "Just water, please," he told the waiter and Daniel walked off with his order. "Hey babe. How are you?" _

_ I looked down at the table, biting my lip. "Honestly?" I asked in a small voice. Jace nodded._

_ "Of course. I won't ever judge you for the truth, you know that, Clary," he said sweetly. _

_ I squeezed my eyes shut. How was I supposed to tell him? His golden eyes were innocently looking at me intently, wishing I would just open mine. He placed his hand in my hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. Oh God. _

_ I opened my eyes before out bursting, "I can't do this anymore!" _

_ "Do what anymore?" He asked, looking at me with shocked eyes. _

_ "This!" I waved my hand between us frantically. _

_ His eyes softened looking at me with regret. "Clary, I'm trying, love, I really am. I mean, I miss you too; it's just that sometimes I can't make it to lunch or dinner. I'm sorry that I just leave you here alone sometimes, and I know you probably want a more stable boyfriend but…" _

_ He faded off at a tear slipping out of my eye. "No," I said, my voice breaking into a thousand little fragments. "I meant us. I haven't seen you in four days. I love you, I really do, Jace, and I would do anything for you, but why keep going like this? No goodnight kisses. We share the same home and bed, but you're home so late and I'm gone so early that the only thing we see of each other is us asleep! I want to talk to you, I want to kiss you, and I want to cuddle up to you at night until I feel that you're getting too clingy, but I love it! But I can't Jace. I can't do that anymore. I can't do us anymore." _

_ He licked his lips and nodded in miserable understanding. "I know, I know. I knew it was bound to happen eventually. But I'll miss you. I'll miss you until I die. I'm sorry I haven't been there for you."_

_ The waiter cleared his throat. "Er, water?" _

_ Jace shook his head. "Nah, I'm out of here." _

_ He scooted back his chair and I felt a massive lump in my throat. I couldn't not tell him goodbye though. _

_ I caught his hand as he stepped onto the pavement. "I love you Jace." I hugged him tightly, wetting his shirt with tears. _

_ He petted my hair affectionately, lovingly and it just made me cry harder. "I love you too Clary. And don't take it offensively if I have sex with other girls. Because it'll just help me forget." _

_ I nodded. "I've got Simon's bookstore," I mumbled into his shirt. _

_ "I'll text you later," he whispered into my hair. "And I'll pick up my stuff tomorrow."_

_ I pulled back, miserably trying to smile before giving up. _

_ "One last kiss?" he whispered and I nodded, pulling his chin towards mine. It was sad, mingled with tears that separated us like a dam separates the land and the water. _

_ I let him go, having Simon give me a ride home. _

_ The next day he came by, picking up his clothes. I watched him from the doorframe with silent tears streaking down my face. My arms were wrapped around my stomach as if I was protecting myself from a stab that'd already hit me. _

_ Jace turned around, picking up his suitcases and bags. "Oh Clary." He gathered me into his arms, hugging me tightly. "I'm sorry I couldn't have been more for you. You deserve so much better than me." _

_ A sob tore its way out my throat, a horrible sound that echoed throughout the entire room. My fingers played with the curls on the nape of his neck like they used to. _

_ I pulled away, reminding myself that this isn't what friends do. His eyes were different, a dull brown instead of a vibrant gold. _

_ "I love you," he whispered as he walked out the door._

Isabelle sat there after my story, tears streaming down her face as well.

"I wish I hadn't done it now," I sobbed. "I miss him so much. Maybe if I'd just been more patient…"

Isabelle shook her head, her black hair surrounding her in a whirl. "Now let me tell you something."

**Jace's PoV:**

I sat at Isabelle's doorway, listening even though I knew I shouldn't. Clary had told our story between sobs and how she made it seem as if she were the culprit.

I suppose that's how everyone feels when they break up with someone.

"Clary," Isabelle's voice chimed softly. "Maybe you guys just weren't meant to be…. It really isn't your fault. Patience is a good thing in relationship, but somewhere you had to draw the line. I understand that. You want someone who will cherish you and cuddle incessantly with you. Every girl does. It's built into our system. And Jace knows damn well he could've taken off time."

_Ouch. _

"Don't blame it on him," Clary said. "He tried, he really did, Izzy. And I love him for that. Even when he had appointments, he would cancel them just to go on monthly dates, or try to make it to our lunch. He _tried_. I didn't."

"You did!" Isabelle yelled loud. "You tried so freaking hard to the point where you didn't see him! He _took advantage _of the situation at hand. He stretched it to the point where the rubber band snapped!"

"Goodnight Isabelle," Clary's voice ran cold. Was it anger at Isabelle, herself, or me?

My feet were planted to the ground even as she twisted the doorknob and closed it before running into me.

Her eyes went wide with shock then fear. Was she afraid of me?

"How long were you listening?" she asked softly, not to aware Isabelle of my presence.

"Follow me," I grabbed her hand and tugged her to my room.

She had her hair piled up in a messy bun, an art pencil poking through it. Her face was clean of make up, but her eyes were puffy from all the crying she'd done in my stepsister's room.

She sat down on my white covers. "What happened to the green duvet?"

I didn't respond, because if I did, I would have to lie. The truth was that they smelled like cinnamon and apples, the smell of Clary, no matter how many times I'd wash them.

These did too, proving me crazy.

"I heard everything," I said, answering her question before and Clary glanced down at her feet, finding a sudden interest in the veins, tracing her finger over them.

"What do you want with me?" she finally shouted, standing, tears streaming out of her eyes. "Are you just trying to reopen everything, make it where I won't associate with the outside world except to get more ice cream and buy rentals of Doctor Who, because you took the damn iPad that I have Netflix on, and didn't care to buy another because it would remind me that you still have that piece of me? Do you know how hard it is to eat lunch with you, knowing I could've waited a couple more weeks and your asshole manager would quit? Do you even know how hard it is to wake up everyday and see the little baby bump…?"

She trailed off looking at me in horror as it finally settled in.

"You're pregnant?"

**CLIFFY!**

** You're going to murder me, but fear not because I will update soon. **

** By soon, I mean two months. **

** I'm going to Africa for a couple months…**

** JUST KIDDING JUST KIDDING. CHILL, AND KATIE, PUT THE KNIFE DOWN AND THE SAME WITH YOU GEORGE. **

** All right, I love you all and will begin to write the next one after I publish this. **

** ~Bethanie~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Clary's PoV**

_Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Why did you say that Clarissa? _

Jace stared at me in bewilderment and I looked at my feet, ready to stand up for the baby.

"Pregnant? You Clarissa Fray with fiery hair and green eyes?" Jace whispered, his eyes clouded, the way I hated them.

"Yes, damn it!" I hissed, wishing I could read his expression.

"All right, I guess breaking up means also moving on…" he whispered, his voice rough and wounded. "I mean, whose is it?"

I smacked myself in the face. Why did I ever go out with this dimwit? "Yours, you idiot. I'm six weeks along."

Jace's cheeks flamed. "I thought you were just getting fat."

"Maybe we should get you a book of things not to say to a pregnant girl, eh?"

"So what are we going to name it?" he asked and I looked at him like he was insane. He didn't flip out, he didn't rush to me and tell me that he was never going to leave me. And I sure as hell wasn't afraid of what he would say.

"I mean, personally, I'm rooting for Billy as a boy and Sue as a girl, but those names might be debatable on your part. You might want an Andrew for instance. Though I don't know who would name their kid that, because I _surely_ wouldn't name my kid that."

"Oh my God," I groaned. "You want an Andrew don't you?"

"Totally and completely," Jace grinned.

I hugged him, inhaling his scent of pepper and some kind of sweetness. I missed this, him completely making a joke out of something most people would be freaking out about. He kissed the top of my head.

"It was just a break right?" he asked into my hair. "I mean really. There shouldn't be an 'up' involved in this. Because that would so not be good for old 'Drew boy here. Not that I don't love you and would totally tap ––"

I cut him off with my mouth, standing on my tiptoes, feeling his familiar mouth on mine. Now I'm not going to _explain_ the kiss to you. You're lucky you even got a tiny glimpse. Let's go forward about an hour shall we? I think you know what happened.

So an hour later, I held the white blanket over me as Jace rubbed my back soothingly.

"Clary- Well hello there," Isabelle said, her eyes wide.

"Dude!" I yelled, jumping out of the bed at her assumption. "We took a nap!"

Ah yes, readers, you have such dirty minds. Maybe you should chill a little and go hop in a cold shower.

Because your hot water tap won't work. Gosh, cut it out! Anyways….

"Oh," Isabelle said, uncovering her face, blowing on her hand innocently as Jace chuckled lightly. Then she started squealing and jumping up and down. "Oh my God! No more depressed Clary! We can do so much more now! Jace, you so saved my life. Thank you and please continue."

"I will continue if you get out," Jace winked at me. "We have so _much_ to do."

"Ew!" Isabelle wrinkled her nose. "Don't mind me."

"You can stay if you want," I said, winking in return at Jace. "We'll have so much more fun!"

"Clary, I don't swing that way," Isabelle muttered, backing out the door.

"Then swing with your left hand," I said. "We were just going to go play some baseball. Want to play?"

Jace snorted. "Clary. That is not what I was planning. I was a planning a lovely game of Twister by the candlelight."

"Jace," I groaned.

"That's what you'll be saying," he winked before sashaying out of the room.

I sighed, picking up a robe to cover my flimsy tank top.

Isabelle patted my back. "Clary." I snapped my head up and looked her way, my eyebrows furrowing at her concerned expression. "It's too soon. You're still healing."

That felt like a slap in the face. Isabelle was always straightforward and told the truth, even if you really didn't want to hear it. It was a Lightwood trait.

"I'm fine Isabelle," I sighed. "We still love each other."

"I'm saving you a load of pain. Stay away from him for now, Clary," Isabelle told me before turning in a whirl and stomping off.

I looked down at the red-carpeted floor and sighed, sitting on it. I wiped my face of my tears that had started to well up in my eyes.

She was probably right. Would he get over having a new sex toy every night? I mean let's be honest here, they're probably better than I am.

I couldn't ask Jace, this was a girl thing.

Shit.

**Isabelle's PoV-**

I felt awful as I watched Clary sit down on the floor and cry. Who wouldn't?

It was just that Clary had been so broken after the break up and I was the one who had to pick up the pieces every day after their lunch. I was the one who'd spent fifty dollars in a week on strawberry ice cream. I was the one that had so many shirts ruined due to temper tantrums and mascara running.

And I was the one she had to run to after she found out she was pregnant.

I watched as Jace sat down beside her, a game of Twister in his hand forgotten as he slid his arms around her, whispering words of comfort in her ear.

Was I jealous? No, that wasn't the word. I was in a way happy that she'd finally moved on, except not really.

I was angry. I was the one who'd picked up all her pieces and Jace waltzes in and steals all my hard work away by one argument and one thing he said right. What about me?

Would I be forgotten again?

**Jace's PoV-**

She didn't hug me back. She didn't kiss me and thank me for all I'd done. No. She'd just sat there stiff as a statue.

"Clary," I whispered in her ear.

She pulled back. "I-I just need time to think Jace."

** AWWWWWWW!**

** I gave you hope didn't I? TOO BAD!**

** Review!**

** ~Bethanie Dunn**


	4. Chapter 4

**So… You guys seem to like it. I love this story personally. **

**By the way, Isabelle seemed a little OOC to some of you, and I was thinking about it. Please note, I'm not about to discriminate about your opinion because I think that people should have their own opinion and it's fantastic that you do state it. I'm just about to explain why I did what I did. **

** WARNING: SPOILERS!**

** Do you guys remember **_**City of Glass?**_** I'm sure you do, stupid question. Do you remember Clary and Isabelle's conference when no one else was in the room? **

** Quoted from memory: **_**Clary, I personally like you, but if I had a choice I would move far, far away from you. **_

** Yeah, that Isabelle that everyone hated. **

**SPOILER OVER**

** Isabelle is such a complicated character. She is like a girl that loves clothes but kicks butt and isn't afraid to get dirty. She loves her family, but is afraid of love itself. She isn't conceited. At all. **

** I'm just trying to capture the right image, and for all authors, that's hard. In some fanfictions, Isabelle is a squeaky girl who only cares about clothes. But that's one side. In others, Isabelle is this little slut who hates herself. And that's another side. In some, she's just a plain bitch. Which is true as well. **

** I'm not trying to change your opinion; I'm trying to help you see my side. You keep being yourself and standing up for your beliefs. **

Isabelle was running through my clothes, trying to find something for me to wear. It was all glitzy and she kept on wrinkling her nose at my collection.

"Clary, who the hell would wear this?" she asked, throwing me a completely pink sequenced dress. I wanted to gag.

You see, Isabelle absolutely loves fashion, but hates too much glitz.

This is why we're best friends.

"My clothes designer, obviously," I retorted.

"What are you singing?" Isabelle asked as she threw out yet another dress.

"A depressing sad song," I sighed. I had gone through with the break up song, thinking that it was the best option.

Isabelle smiled softly. "You'll do great, Clare."

"I miss him Isabelle," I sighed. "I wish you wouldn't have nailed the idea in my head to wait."

Isabelle pursed her lips and stopped scanning through the dresses. "I miss the real him Clary. But it's just not the time. The only reason you got together is because you're pregnant. Let yourself heal and I promise I won't say anything else after you're ready."

I trusted Isabelle. She knew Jace better than I did. She knew what was best for us.

I'm glad I trusted her.

She smiled at a dress. It was a sundress that was a light blue with and inch of a studded belt. She tossed some silver shoes at me and make up.

"Let's go," she turned around in a whirl, her pink dress coming out gracefully.

By the time I was done, my hair was tied back in the classic French braid and blue make up coated my eyelids. My rips were a baby pink, coated with lip-gloss. By my eye was three sticky diamonds.

"You're on Miss Fray," said a speaker and I smiled at Isabelle.

As I stepped on stage, the crowd roared, and I waved my hand as the spotlight came into my face.

"Hey guys!" I yelled. "What's up?" The crowd roared again. "So, um, this next song is a little sensitive to me, as I'm sure you all know what's happened recently." The crowd booed and I smiled softly. "This song is called _Love Takes Time_."

I had it all

But I let it slip away

Couldn't see I treated you wrong

Now I wander around

Feeling down and cold

Trying to believe that you're gone

_[Chorus:]_

Love takes time

To heal when you're hurting so much

Couldn't see that I was blind

To let you go

I can't escape the pain

Inside

'Cause love takes time

I don't wanna be here

I don't wanna be here alone

Losing my mind

From this hollow in my heart

Suddenly I'm so incomplete

Lord I'm needing you now

Tell me how to stop the rain

Tears are falling down endlessly

_[Chorus]_

You might say that it's over

You might say that you don't care

You might say you don't miss me

You don't need me

But I know that you do

And I feel that you do

Inside

_[Chorus]_

The crowd was silent as the song ended and I looked up, feeling my cheeks wet. Then suddenly, it was as if the room went up in a gasp.

Jace Lightwood was walking towards me gracefully across the stage the smile on his face soft as he held a microphone, plugging it into an amp. "What's up New York?" He yelled, a smile lit across his face, taking his home on the stage, his golden eyes illuminated by the spotlight.

The crowd was in awe before they started cheering.

"What are you doing?" I whispered, panic clear in my expression.

"Isabelle planned this," Jace said, before turning back to the crowd. "So Clary and I wrote this song a _long_ time on her album…_Total Eclipse of the Heart_, eh?"

He looked at me and I quickly recovered. "Uh, yeah, sure."

"I don't know if you can't tell," Jace covered his mouth to where only I couldn't see it. "She doesn't know about this."

The crowd laughed as I shoved him. "I don't know if you can't tell, but Jace Lightwood is an asshole."

"Well then," Jace sniffed. "Why don't we sing?"

I took a deep breath as the instruments started playing.

(Turn around)

Every now and then

I get a little bit lonely

And you're never coming round

(Turn around)

Every now and then

I get a little bit tired

Of listening to the sound of my tears

(Turn around)

Every now and then

I get a little bit nervous

That the best of all the years have gone by

(Turn around)

Every now and then I get a little bit terrified

And then I see the look in your eyes

(Turn Around, bright eyes)

Every now and then I fall apart

(Turn Around, bright eyes)

Every now and then

I fall apart

(Turn around)

Every now and then

I get a little bit restless

And I dream of something wild

(Turn around)

Every now and then

I get a little bit helpless

And I'm lying like a child in your arms

(Turn around)

Every now and then

I get a little bit angry

And I know I've got to get out and cry

(Turn around)

Every now and then

I get a little bit terrified

But then I see the look in your eyes

(Turn Around, bright eyes)

Every now and then

I fall apart

Turn around, bright eyes

Every now and then

I fall apart

And I need you now tonight

And I need you more than ever

And if you only hold me tight

We'll be holding on forever

And we'll only be making it right

'Cause we'll never be wrong

Together we can take it to the end of the line

Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time

(All of the time)

I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark

We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks

I really need you tonight

Forever's gonna start tonight

(Forever's gonna start tonight)

Once upon a time

I was falling in love

But now I'm only falling apart

There's nothing I can do

A total eclipse of the heart

Once upon a time there was light in my life

But now there's only love in the dark

Nothing I can say

A total eclipse of the heart

_[Instrumental Interlude]_

(Turn Around, bright eyes)

(Turn Around, bright eyes)

(Turn around)

Every now and then

I know you'll never be the boy

You always wanted to be

(Turn around)

But every now and then

I know you'll always be the only boy

Who wanted me the way that I am

(Turn around)

Every now and then

I know there's no one in the universe

As magical and wondrous as you

(Turn around)

Every now and then

I know there's nothing any better

There's nothing that I just wouldn't do

(Turn Around, bright eyes)

Every now and then I fall apart

(Turn Around, bright eyes)

Every now and then I fall apart

And I need you now tonight

And I need you more than ever

And if you only hold me tight

We'll be holding on forever

And we'll only be making it right

'Cause we'll never be wrong

Together we can take it to the end of the line

Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time

(All of the time)

I don't know what to do

I'm always in the dark

Living in a powder keg and giving off sparks

I really need you tonight

Forever's gonna start tonight

(Forever's gonna start tonight)

Once upon a time I was

I was falling in love

But now I'm only falling apart

There's nothing I can do

A total eclipse of the heart

Once upon a time there was light in my life

But now there's only love in the dark

Nothing I can say

A total eclipse of the heart

A total eclipse of the heart

A total eclipse of the heart

(Turn Around, bright eyes)

(Turn Around, bright eyes)

(Turn around)

I slapped Isabelle across the face as I went backstage. She snorted and I glared at her. "What the hell was that?"

She huffed. "It was supposed to be romantic when you two got back together. Not all quiet and alone. I figured it might help you."

"Isabelle," I said, whirling around. "We didn't need help. We were perfectly fine until you got into our romance."

"Hey," Jace said, leaning back in a chair. "She's fine, Clary. She didn't do anything."

"Uh, yeah she did," I said. "We were perfectly fine without her."

Jace stood up, and I expected him to yell at me and call me stupid, and I would've happily yelled in reply.

But, sadly, he did not. "Clary, babe, she wanted a better way to get it out there, or else the paparazzi would totally assume something else."

I sighed, feeling a headache coming on at this massive overload.

"Whatever."

I went to my dressing room and wiped off the _ridiculous_ amount of stage make up off and yanked my hair down, throwing it up in a ponytail. Isabelle already had my "after-performance" clothes set out, an overly large grey sweatshirt and purple leggings.

I smiled and slipped it on and walked out, taking my purse and slipping in some Motrin.

"Ready?" Isabelle asked, tossing her hair back in a fabulous manner. "I'm ready for some Simon." I wrinkled my nose at her choice of words.

"Yeah," Jace agreed, throwing on a jacket, popping the collar on the leather jacket.

Sexy.

He took my hand, and I recoiled, tutting at him.

"We aren't official yet," I said, and Jace's eyes widened to the size of quarters and I started giggling before kissing his cheek. "Now we are." I took his hand.

"I just died right there," he muttered, "Am I living, or nah?"

I sighed at his reference and he laughed. He opened my car door after we fought through crowds of people that were screaming for autographs.

Too bad.

I snuggled up to Jace. "I missed you."

"Ditto," he replied into my hair.

Just like old times.

**You're welcome! You guys nearly killed me last time, and I was like, why not? **

** The songs above are Love Takes Time by Mariah Carey and Bonnie Tyler: Total Eclipse of the Heart. **

** Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments characters, but I do own the plot of this story.**

** AM I GONNA LEAVE, OR NAH?**

** Yeah, bye. **

**~ Bethanie ~**


	5. Chapter 5

It was two days before we returned to our home city. I tumbled out of the car, Jace's hand there to steady me.

His lips were on my forehead as he murmured, "What now?"

I shivered as his breath fanned my face, thinking if we should take it nice and slow like the tortes vs. the hare.

_Ah shit,_ my brain told me, _just hurry up. I want some _action.

My eyes widened at my thought process and I fought to keep down a ferocious blush. "You know, whatever. We got along fine when we lived together, why not go for another try?"

Jace grinned, his eyes lighting up like lanterns. "This is why I love you."

"Is that all?" I asked, teasing him as I looked up at him.

He scoffed. "Of course not. You're kind, smart, beautiful, and all _mine_."

I giggled. "Yeah, _kind._"

"Compared to me, yes, yes you are," He said, his grin widening into a sparkling smile. "C'mon, it's getting cold."

I watched as he packed his things into drawers that I had refused to fill with my clothes, because the drawers still smelled like him. He had a pleasant half smile on his face as his clothes made it back to his home.

"That's a lovely shirt," I said, eyeing the white button down.

"You think?" Jace asked. "I'd never worn it."

I smirked. "Yeah, but I think it would be even more fabulous on your _bare chest._"

"That you totally want to see, so I won't put on a shirt," He said, a smirk quivering at the corner of his mouth.

"I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow," I said, eyeing my pitiful stomach that I seriously needed to tell my mother about.

I'm so dead.

"I'll come with you," he said.

I smiled at his attempt. "Ah, but you have a movie audition."

"What a shame…" he drawled sarcastically, "Because I _really_ wanted to go to some cliché movie audition to star in a retarded cliché romance movie. I guess I'll have to kiss another girl."

"I did _not_ say that," I protested. "You were trying out for that kickass super hero that you haven't shut up about."

"Clary," he sighed, "I'm trying. At least let me, will you?"

I flinched backwards, reminded of that day. _"Clary, love, I'm trying. I really am…" _

"That's so stupid, that excuse!" I yelled. "At least say it! 'I can't make it Clary! I'm really sorry! Tell me the information when I get back please!' Why do you have to lie and say you'll be there?"

He looked shocked at me, before his face transformed into anger. "Then why the hell did you even mention it?"

"Because I wanted you to know, dammit! Because that's what a girlfriend _does_. They tell the boyfriend that they have something coming up so they won't worry!"

My footsteps were retreating as I made my way out of the house and slammed the front door.

I won't cry this time. He doesn't know how to deal with it. With a baby.

_But what if he's not there? What if you're alone taking care of that little thing while he's away drinking beers with his new friends from the movie? What if he has other plans by the time the baby's first birthday comes? What about the tenth? _

The tears overflowed as I stepped into the car. Was I overeating? Hell yeah. Did I care? No.

I stepped into the thrumming music of the newest hit club, _The Insiders. _

The club was extremely exclusive, and if you weren't famous or rich, let's just say it's the line that wraps around the building.

I wrapped my arms around myself, as Isabelle filed in behind me. I'd gone to her immediately after the argument.

I was decent; because Isabelle said that was my way of saying I was taken. It was a waterfall and tie-dyed and I felt extremely overdressed compared to the girls wearing dresses that left almost nothing to the imagination.

The club was dirty and disgusting, but Isabelle and I had VIP passes to go upstairs.

My dress trailed behind me, flowing elegantly as I walked up the stairs.

I tucked a piece of loose hair behind my ear and smiled as I opened the door, all eyes flicking towards me.

"Ah, Miss Clarissa," said Raphael, taking the hat off my head, hanging it up and giving me a glass of sparkling champagne.

See, elegant?

I grinned as I sipped it. "How are you Raphael?"

"Excellent. I've heard you were taken again," he replied, sipping a beer as he spoke to me and I nodded. "Ah. I knew that break up wouldn't last long."

"That's right," muttered a new voice behind me. I turned around to see Ashley Collinson, one of Jace's flings. "I can't believe you guys are together again anyways. Do you even have a clue how many girls he had sex with during your little break?" She said it in a teasing manner, but I could see a flash of hurt behind her eyes.

I snorted. "God, tell me. He's such a whore."

"He's your whore," Isabelle said, grinning. "Fifth time breaking up. Just get on with the marriage already!"

Jace, right on cue, walked through the door, Alec in tow. "What about you and Ratboy? You plan on marriage soon? Eighth time, I believe. You're not getting over that boy." he waved to me, "'Ey Clary."

"You seem to be taking your little spat nicely," Isabelle noted, drinking her _Cupcake_ red wine. "Clary didn't. She plainly insisted on getting nice and drunk, and wallow in her hangover."

I glared at her. "Yeah, Isabelle? It was your instance last time that encouraged me to."

Jace laughed, throwing his head back and laughing. "Now _that_ one I can believe. And I know I'm a whore, babe." He winked at Ashley and I scoffed, wrinkling my nose, grabbing his hands.

"You're a taken whore," I corrected him.

"Go head and kiss him," Raphael teased, throwing back the rest of his beer. "I wouldn't blame you."

"What are initiating here?" Ashley asked, laughing lightly.

"Oh you know, babe," Raphael said.

I sat down on a couch and Jace slumped down next to me, throwing a golden arm around me as I looked up at the chandelier.

"Sorry about earlier," he whispered in my ear. "I shouldn't have said anything."

"Yeah, you asshole, why'd you say that?" Raphael laughed. "Treat your woman right."

"Way to ruin the moment," Jace muttered.

"Oh his specialty," I replied, throwing my head back onto his shoulder. "Now, I'm going to sleep. Goodnight."

**I really didn't know a place to stop it. So, there you go. **

**Disclaimer: All rights to characters belong to Cassandra Clare (besides Ashley)**

**~Bethanie~**


	6. Chapter 6

"Clarissa Fray?" A nurse smiled at me as I looked up.

I was extremely jittery, as I stood up, almost teetering over. This was my third doctor's appointment and Dr. Butts said I could see the gender of the baby.

Yes, Dr. Butts. Poor guy.

I walked in and Dr. Butts smiled at me and swiped some brown hair out of his blue eyes. Dr. Butts was around twenty-seven and immensely hot.

"Hey, Clary, how's the boy?" Dr. Butts greeted.

"He's got a movie audition today," I replied, throwing my hair back in a messy bun. He smiled.

"Will he be able to come next time?" he was preparing the screen and then got out his wand and some cream.

"I hope so, it's his kid too," I replied, shocking myself with my anger.

Dr. Butts laughed and told me to lie down. (I won't go into detail about anything because I'm sure you already know. And I'm too lazy to.)

"Ah, there it is!" The inappropriately named doctor exclaimed. "Looking extremely healthy!" He moved the wand around a little as the door busted open making me jump.

"Ah, there's the boyfriend," Dr. Butts said. "Hello, I'm Doctor Alfred Butts."

Jace's jaw dropped and his gaze flew to the nametag. "But it says your name is Semore. Semore Butts."

"Alfred is my middle name," Dr. Butts replied.

"_What_ were your parents thinking?" Jace asked, his voice incredulous. I smacked his arm.

"Rude much?" I asked, my tone very motherly.

Dr. Butts cleared his throat. "As offending as this is, we must move on. Just call me Dr. Butts."

"Um, how about Alfred?" Jace asked, biting his nails.

"Whatever makes you comfortable," Dr. Butts replied quickly. "Now, let's move on please.

"Alright, you see that?" Dr. Butts asked, pointing towards the private area.

"Yeah, um, yeah, just tell me the gender please," Jace said awkwardly, his cheeks burning.

"Jace, shut up," I said. "Yes Dr. Butts, I see that. It's a girl isn't it?"

"Yep," Alfred said. "Glad we don't need a sex ed. talk. Though, you're _clearly_ past that."

"Yep, three months ago," Jace said, leaning back in his chair.

I groaned.

"Well, that wasn't embarrassing," I sighed, making a big bowl of spaghetti. My mother was dropping in.

Fun.

"I know. I'd get a name change," Jace replied. "Seriously say Semore Butts out loud. See-More-Butts. No wonder he's a doctor for pregnant women. That name is just dropping dead sexy."

"Maybe you should marry him," I replied lightly. "I mean, Jonathan Christopher Butts."

"No. Semore Alfred Lightwood," Jace said, tossing tomatoes into the salad.

The doorbell rang and Jace greeted my mother.

"I see you're back together," Luke said, giving me a kiss on the cheek. "That ice cream sure made you pudgy."

I widened my eyes and looked at my stomach. It did seem bigger. But not for the reason he was thinking.

"Jace is considering a name change," I blurted.

Luke looked mildly confused. "To what?"

"Semore Butts," Jace said, leaning against the refrigerator door. "It's a fabulous name. It goes well with my hair don't you think?"

"Huh. That's one of my client's names. He loves my artwork. He's a doctor of some sorts," my mother said, tossing her hair up into a ponytail. "Did you meet him?"

"Oh yeah," Jace said. "I met him alright. We had some embarrassing conversations, the two of us. I think we're moving towards the best friend level. I hope it goes well. I might not even have to change my name. We could just get married. Do you think we're rushing it?"

"Semore is married, Jace," Luke said. "Sorry to bust your bubble."

"Damn," Jace replied. "We'd make some awesome kids."

I was still trying to calm myself over my mother knowing my doctor. What if she remembered what _kind_ of doctor he was?

"Something to tell us Jace?" My mother asked, sitting down at the table covered with food. Her favorite food.

There's a reason for that.

"Oh yeah," Jace said. "We both do."

My eyes widened at what he was suggesting. "I need to use the bathroom."

I bounced in the bathroom for about two minutes before yelling, "Jace, the toilet won't flush!"

"Did you clog it again?" He shouted. "Excuse me Jocelyn, Luke, your daughter is having some embarrassing issues at the moment. This will only take a minute or two."

I smacked my forehead as he padded into the bathroom. I pulled him in and slammed the door as he protested. "Shut up will you! Don't make them suspect anything!"

"When do you want to pop it?" Jace asked.

"After dinner," I replied.

"Alright, now find me a plunger," Jace said.

"Jace?" I asked, rolling my eyes at his idiocy.

"Yes love? Little busy looking for a plunger."

"The toilet's not actually clogged up."

As we walked out of the bathroom, Jace felt the urge to say loudly. "Man, that was a big one."

"I know," Luke replied. "They were even worse when she wore diapers."

Jace snorted and started choking on water.

"So…" I asked, fingering the cloth like nobody's business. "How's the food?"

My mother snorted this time. "They think we haven't figured it out."

My eyes widened. "Figured what out?"

"Clary…" Luke sighed. "Do we need to teach you how to put on condoms again?"

Jace spit his water everywhere. "How did she discover that?"

"A cucumber," Jocelyn replied. "She did it herself. Age sixteen."

My expression was mortified. "I told you not to tell anyone!"

"You obviously didn't use your training, now did you?" Luke sighed.

"No," Jace said. "We didn't. Gosh Clary!"

My cheeks were on fire, and I looked like a freaking fire truck everywhere. It looked like I was sunburned.

"How stupid of me," I muttered. "Dr. Butts should've told me before I did anything."

That was it for the other three around the table. They burst out with laughter, slapping their knees and everything.

"Screw it," I said, before letting out an ocean full of laughter, joining in.

"Now that that's over," Luke said. "It's time for Mr. Lightwood to get neutered."

"Oh fantastic!" My mother yelled with glee. "I'll get the keys. And afterwards, we can go get ice cream."

"This is my punishment, isn't it?" I asked.

"Yep." Luke replied. "Let's go Jocelyn. We'll stop by tomorrow to make sure she's not traumatized."

**First things first. I actually do not own Alfred Butts. He was a sponsor on the back of one of my t-shirts. My friend made up the Semore part. **

** I do not own any of the Mortal Instruments characters. **

** Third thing.**

** Review for Dr. Butts. **

** Review for awkward doctor's appointments. **

** Review for clogged up toilets! **

** Review for cucumbers. (because that thing went through a lot of pain.) **

** REVIEW FOR YOU!**

** Or follow and favorite. That'll work too. **


	7. Chapter 7

**HIYA! I WANTED TO THANK EVERYONE WHO REVEIWED AND I'M GOING TO THANK YOU RIGHT HERE! By the way, if you have read the author's notes in New Marriages, you will see that I respond VERY SARCASTICALLY. I do it on purpose just to add a little humor. BUT I AM SERIOUSLY THANKFUL! DON'T LET THE SARCASM GET TO YOU! **

_Review: Haha I needed that, I'm sick at the moment and needed something to cheer me up. Well-done update soon!_

**Reply: Well thanks, glad you could use me to your advantage * ****goes and cries in a corner *. I hope you feel better **** and thank you for your time you took to review, you kind hearted person. **

_Review: __I love it update soon!_

**Reply: Well, uh, here you go. Thanks for your review! **

_Review: __Write faster and very funny with the cucumber thing lol ;)_

**Reply: I'm glad you found laughter in Clary's pain. Thank you for your admiration of my humor. No, but, seriously, thank you, it means a lot that you all actually care to take time out of YOUR DAY to read my story, and then encourage me! **

**DRUMROLL PLEASE! LAST BUT MOST DEFINITELY NOT LEAST! **

_Review: Ha ah I first thought that was a made up character but then I read your note below the story and I was like this :(). Anyway I like this story very much, keep up the good work. I was cracking up so hard when. I read the part of when Clary "wanted to the bathroom" and Jace then had to comment. : D please update ASAP!_

**Reply: I have to say, this is the longest review I'VE EVER HAD so thank you for that. You might get a PM soon, just to thank you. Not even kidding. Yeah, Alfred Butts is real, so I don't exactly own him. And your expression made my day! Yeah, the entire chapter was important, but for you guys' amusement, so I'm honestly really glad you found it amusing. So be expecting a chapter update and a PM soon! **

** THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING AND INSPIRING ME TO CONTINUE! YOU GUYS MAKE ME SMILE HONESTLY. I LOVE YOU ALL, AND REMEMBER THIS: EVERY NEW FAN IS AS GOOD AS THE OLD ONES AND THE OLD ONES BRING THEM IN! SO SPREAD THE WORD, AND IF ANY OF MY REVIEWERS ASK FOR ME TO READ THEIR STORY, I MOST DEFINITELY WILL. THANK YOU!**

I slipped into bed, sighing continuously. "That was the most embarrassing night of my life."

"Yes, dear," Jace said, flipping a page in his book. "You've only said that seventeen times. And that's when I started counting fifteen minutes ago. They've been out of here for three hours now. Lucky for you, I don't like cucumbers."

I laughed, turning off my bedside lamp. "I love you." I laid down into my soft pillows, smiling softly.

"I love me too," he replied. "But I love you more."

I sighed, leaning into him. "That was the most embarrassing night of my life."

He snorted, wrapping his arms around me. "Eighteen."

"I don't think I'm ever having sex again," I said.

Jace laughed. "You wouldn't do that. I'm much too tempting." He brushed his fingers through my wet hair that was beginning to curl after an hour out of the shower. I hummed softly and he continued to do it, soothing curls out. He then began massaging my scalp.

"Jace," I sighed contently. "I need sleep. I have an interview tomorrow."

"I'm trying to put you to sleep," he murmured. "Just close your eyes and relax."

I felt my eyes slip close, and curled closer to Jace, feeling his warmth radiate into my body only in one of his thin t-shirts and underwear. Yes, of course underwear.

His hands continued to work miracles as I fell deeper into slumber.

"Clary?" he asked quietly.

"Hmm?" I grumbled.

"I love you."

"Shut up."

He laughed and the tinkling noise (yes, Jace has a tinkling laugh, it's adorable) put me sleep.

_My eyes opened to my dead brother waving his arms frantically, telling the driver to stop. I was seven and short, and he was twelve and so much taller than me. (A/N: Yes, I know Jonathan is not actually five years older than Clary.) With one last attempt, he shoved me and the driver hit him full on impact while I was only rolled over by on my ankle. It snapped in half. _

_ But I didn't care. My brother was in the middle of our small neighborhood streets._

_ I crawled over, screaming at the amount of blood on him. He opened an eye. _

_ I dragged him over, my small body working so hard to pull him out of harm's way. I was choking on tears. _

_ "Clary?" Jace ran down the street, his eight year old's arms pumping to get over to me. _

_ I pushed sweaty, dirty, bloody hair out of Jonathan's green eyes. _

_ "Oh my God," he whispered. "What happened?" _

_ He kneeled down, and I hugged Jonathan closer to me. "Go get Mommy, please!" I wailed. _

_ Jace sprinted inside, his voice screaming frantically. My mother ran out, but I didn't care, my brother wasn't breathing like a normal person should. His breaths weren't steady, but choppy and not coming fast enough. _

_ My mother screamed, running over. "He saved me, Mommy," I wailed. "He's gone, isn't he? No Jonathan can't die. He's my big brother! He promised he'd be there! No Jonathan, please." A sob ripped out of my throat and even Jace had tears streaming down his face. _

_ "I'm sorry Clary," he whispered. "I had to save you. You have so much to live for. You're smart and kind and beautiful and important and my little sister. I love you. Promise me one thing." I nodded quickly. "You and Jace will always be best friends." I nodded quickly, not trusting my voice. "And besides, death isn't that bad. I've never felt so…light," he said softly, and then he smiled, and closed his eyes, and died. _

_ "No!" I screamed. "No you can't! Jonathan! Johnny! No you can't!" I shook his shoulders, sobs ripping out of my body. I slapped his face, checked his heartbeat as blood dripped out of his mouth. _

_ Mommy tried to pull me away, sobs racking through her body, but Jace did something to make her stop. _

_ I laid in my bed for a week, my mother trying to feed me, but only getting crackers and if she was lucky, toast and soup. _

_ Finally, Jace got sick of sitting by my bed, and me refusing to respond to him. He threw his chair and it spun. _

_ "Clarissa Adele Morgenstern," he said sternly, towering over me. He'd never used this tone before. "Get your ass up out of that bed, and go live your life. Because that's what Jonathan saved your damn stubborn ass for. So you could _live. _And right now, you're sure as hell not admiring or respecting his choices. So get your ass out of that door and go _eat._ And hello Ms. Morgenstern. How are you on this fine Tuesday?" _

_ I looked up and saw my mother standing there; gawking at the eight year old's language. I couldn't help but giggle. A smile slowly slid across her face and she ran over to Jace and hugged him as I got out of bed. _

"Clary, Clary, baby, wake up," Jace's soft voice cooed and I shot up, yelling Jonathan.

Jace's eyes flickered with a thousand emotions at once, and then it finally ended on concern. "Are you having those dreams again?"

I nodded, and then smiled. "It's all right though. I'll be fine."

He nodded, not pressing the matter. Instead, he pulled on a shirt and told me he was going to make breakfast.

I sighed, knowing that today was my interview, and walked over to the closet, tripping over nothing. I dug through my closet, immediately going to the clothes that were fancy, knowing Izzy had discarded all used clothes. She was going for making me wear white this time, I noticed, probably for my album, _My Angel._

I finally picked an off white creamy dress with red vertical stripes that were every six inches and thin. I pulled out some red flats and laid them on the floor while laying the dress onto the bed.

Jace called me for breakfast.

I sat down, my plate well piled with bacon and eggs. He laughed and I muttered some excuse about being pregnant.

"Who's interviewing you this time?" he asked, picking at a cuticle and frowning when it wouldn't do what he wanted it to.

"Edward Robins," I replied around a mouthful of food.

He frowned. "The one that gets all up in your business and then tries to make it up with jokes?"

"The one and only," I replied.

"Oh, you better not wear a tight dress," he replied. "The information will be out sooner than we want it to be."

I shrugged. "He better not make a comment about my sex life this time."

He snorted around a cup of orange juice. "Oh, I think we're passed that."

I smacked his arm lightly, finishing up. "C'mon, Iz is going to _kill_ me if I'm late."

"Why do I have to come?" he whined.

"Because Mr. Robins is going to bug me the entire time if you don't come. He invited you too. You have to be interrogated."

Jace sighed. "Fine. Only because I love you."

I smiled cheekily, poking his tummy as he followed me down the hall.

I threw on my dress quickly, and slipped on the flats before heading quickly into the bathroom.

I yanked the brush through my curls and groaning when they turned all frizzy.

"You've got to be careful," Jace murmured, stepping into the bathroom with me, taking the brush carefully from my hands and soothing it gently through my hair. I gawked in fascination when I saw the curls become soft.

"I'm twenty years old and don't know how to tame my hair and _you _do?" I asked incredulously. Jace nodded proudly, making the rest of my curls pretty and soft before rubbing some curl control into the curls. He then picked up a bobby pin and pinned my bangs back before kissing my cheek.

"There," he said proudly. "You look beautiful, and so do your curls."

I blushed, picking up my toothbrush and doing a quick rinse instead of the thorough, fifteen minute one that Isabelle always makes me do.

"All right," he said. "You ready?"

Edward Robins clapped his hands backstage, smiling that stupid cheesy smile. "Jace! So glad you could make it, buddy!" He clapped Jace on the shoulder. "And you Clarissa Fray, the most beautiful of them all. Ooh, and a number three?"

I had to restrain myself from dropping my jaw. Edward smiled. "I saw you in the doctor's office, dear. I'm sad you didn't say hello."

Jace pinched the bridge of his nose, breathing in deeply and holding his breath. I didn't know if he was blaming me, or not, but he was blaming someone.

"Showtime!" a counter called, and Robins smiled, walking out onto the stage, the crowd in an uproar.

"Hello, hello, and hello to you too! Today, we have two special guests, Clary Fray and Jace Lightwood! And the third."

He threw a wink and I groaned before putting on a smile and walking onto the stage. The crowd went up into an even _louder_ uproar and Jace flung his arm around me, pulling me into his side.

"So," Robins said, "These two lovebirds have a little surprise for us…you want to tell 'em?"

My chest tightened and I looked at Jace, trying to mask my emotions, but let the panic out through my eyes.

"No," Jace said, "You can."

"So," Edward said, his focus directly on the crowd. The little T.V monitors zoomed in on all of our faces one at a time before going back to Mr. Interrogator. "You know the third? Well it's _in Miss Fray's stomach._"

It was complete silence, and I forced myself not to run off the stage and throw up. Then, the crowd all squealed, girls turning to one another and waving their hands in front of their faces, like they were crying. The tension was still one hundred percent in my body and Jace started rubbing soothing circles into the middle of my back, but his body was rigid as well.

The rest of the interview went on smoothly, but I wanted to smack Robins so hard whenever he brought up Jace's and mine sex life.

"So," Robins said, "We all know Jace was pretty busy during your break up, but what about you Miss Fray? Is Jace the reason for your pregnancy or is some other lucky guy?"

"Jace," I replied, my fist clenching and unclenching behind the chair. "I did not have sex over our break."

The screen flashed and an image came up of Simon and me. "Yeah, sure." He threw a wink to the audience and they all laughed. "Who's this lucky guy?"

"Simon Lewis," I said, almost through gritted teeth but managed to keep the smile on my face. "He's my best friend, and is already known that he's dating Isabelle Lightwood."

He shut up after that, and finally, like school children, he dismissed us.

As soon as we walked backstage and another celebrity came on, I whispered in Jace's ear, "We are _never_ doing this guy again."

**BETAS! **

** BETAS!**

** ATTENTION ALL BETAS OUT THERE! **

** IF YOU ARE WISHING TO BETA ANY OF MY STORIES, I WELCOME YOU TO. **

** Send me a private message that has these two things**

** 1: The name of the story**

** 2: The way you would like to come in contact with me (PM or email preferred)**

** THANK YOU! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments, but I do own Edward Robins. **

**REVIEW FOR AWKWARD NIGHTS IN BED **

**REVIEW FOR SAD MEMORIES**

**REVIEW FOR LAME EDWARD ROBINS**

**REVIEW FOR STUPID INTERVIEWS**

**REVIEW FOR YOU!**

** Or follow and favorite. That'll be good too. **

**~Bethanie Dunn~**


End file.
